Angelplätze
In My Time at Portia ist es nur an bestimmten Plätzen möglich zu angeln. Diese erkennt man daran, dass dort mehrere Fische im Kreis schwimmen. Diese Plätze heißen Angelplätze. Derzeit gibt es 10 dieser Plätze, welche alle eine spezielle Mischung an Fischen enthalten. Einige dieser Angelplätze sind nicht sofort verfügbar und erfordern erst weiteren Fortschritt in den Hauptmissionen um sie zu erreichen. An all diesen Plätzen kann ein goldener Ring gefunden werden, der die Mission "Der verlorene Ring" startet. Bassanio Fälle thumb thumb Der Angelplatz in den Bassanio Falls befindet sich in der Nähe des Wasserfalls, in dem Fluss, der die Felder von Portia von der Eufaula Wüste trennt. Er ist bereits von Anfang an erreichbar. Dort gibt es einen leicht zu fangenden und günstigen Fisch, den goldenen Lachs. Außerdem enthält der den Goliath Fisch, der zwar viel schwerer zu fangen, allerdings auch wertvoller ist trotz dessen, dass er bereits so früh fangbar ist. The Portia Fluss Portia Fluss Der Portia Fluss Angelplatz ist der am nächsten zur Werkstatt des Spielers gelegene Angelplatz. Er befindet sich im Fluss neben der Bernsteininsel (direkt neben der Brücke zur Bernsteininsel, die der Spieler während der Mission "Brücke zur Bernseininsel" baut. An diesem Angelplatz kann man den Katzenfisch und den Froschfisch finden, einige der einfach zu fangenden Fische im Spiel. Dieser Angelplatz ist von Anfang an erreichbar. Bernsteininsel Der Angelplatz auf der Bernsteininsel befindet sich an der Südostküste der Insel, hinter den Schlimmkrabben und den Schneckmern, in der Nähe des Bereichs, in dem beim Date die Tätigkeit "Kritzeln" stattfindet. Der Spieler kann diesen Angelplatz erreichen, nachdem er die Brücke aus der Mission "Brücke zur Bernsteininsel" platziert hat. Portia Hafen Der Angelplatz nördlich des Hafens in Portia befindet sich entlang der Küste, östlich der Straße. Wuwa kann oft beim Angeln an diesem Platz beobachtet werden. Er enthält schwierigere und teurere Fische als die anderen Angelplätze, kann aber auch von Anfang an im Spiel erreicht werden. Western Beach Western Beach Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Beach.png This fishing spot is west of Portia Harbor, past the beach where the Madcrabs can be found. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but it can be reached early, as the Madcrabs, Snaillobs, and Sea Urchins there are not aggressive. This fishing spot is accessible by default, but is a fairly long walk. Collapsed Wasteland Collapsed Wasteland Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Wasteland.png The Collapsed Wasteland fishing spot is on south side of the canyon lake in the center of the Collapsed Wasteland. The player can reach this fishing spot once they have completed the mission Hazardous Ruins, but it can be difficult to reach early in the game because it is surrounded by hostile Pinecocks and Slurpees. Eufaula Desert Oasis Eufaula Desert Oasis Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Oasis.png The Eufaula Desert Oasis fishing spot is at the oasis deep in the desert, which is north of Ingall's Mine. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the bridge in The Portia Bridge mission, which grants access to the desert. This fishing spot can be reached in reasonable time with the aid of the Dee-Dee Stop above the Ingall's Mine canyon and/or a horse. Eufaula Heights Eufaula Heights Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_DesertRiver.png The Eufaula Heights fishing spot is located at the highest point of the Portia River, and the player can reach it by standing on the banks of the river on the Eufaula Desert side, not the Bassanio Heights side. It contains the moderately difficult to catch and very valuable fish. The player can fish there anytime after completing The Portia Bridge missions. It is recommended to travel there using Dee-Dee Stops and/or a horse. Starlight Island Starlight Island Fishing Spot Map.png Starlight Island Fishing Spot.png The Starlight Island fishing spot is just west of the starting dock, about midway across the north end of the island. Because of how far away the fishing spot is from land, and the fact that the Goliath is by far the most common fish, this fishing spot is a very difficult spot but has the most valuable spot in the game. The Builder can fish there anytime after completing the mission Adventure of the Starlight Island. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly short time with the aid of the Portia Harbor Dee-Dee Stop and/or a horse. Somber Marsh Somber Marsh Fishing Spot Map.png Somber Marsh Fishing Spot.png The Somber Marsh fishing spot is on the bottom left corner of the Right Island. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission Road to the Marsh. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly short time with the aid of the Collapsed Wasteland Dee-Dee Stop and/or a horse. Map Map of all fishing spot locations: